Such a perfect life
by Villageidiot54
Summary: Mary-Sue, an extremely beautiful and perfect duck girl, was loved by everyone. Until one fine day Mary-Jane, a very plain and imperfect duck girl, came along and a certian duck's Dives feelings towards Mary-Sue changed...||FINISHED||SLASH||SLASH ALERT||
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, my first and probably only ever MIGHTY DUCKS story. This is ooc, so blah blah. I will make fun of practically everything, and I know some on you already went speeding down to the review button to HARASS AND FLAME ME! GOOD LUCK! CAUSE IT TAKES A LOT TO BRING ME DOWN! Hah hah! Anyways, read and flame, or read and review (well flames are reviews, but whatever). Have fun. BTW I am making fun of Mary-Sues, cuz they suck.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own Mighty Ducks, if I did it wouldn't be so damn confusing  
  
  
  
This is a tale of four months ago, about a day that changed the lives of the ducks forever. May be good, may be bad. It all depends. It all starts in an abandoned warehouse where Dive, Duke, Wing, Mal, Tonya, Grin, and Mary-Sue are fighting an evil big ugly purple and pink polka dotted monster.  
  
I almost forgot you probably have no idea who Mary-Sue is. Mary-Sue is a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl, with jet-black hair that is more beautiful than the midnight sky full of stars. Her eyes are a beautiful ice blue, when she is happy they look like a calm pool, when she is mad, they turn to cold blue. She has beautiful white feathers, and a nicely golden beak. She wasn't fat, yet she wasn't thin. She was just right, about 5'6" in height and 110 pounds. Oh so pretty. She had a butt all the guys loved, and of course her breasts were a "wonderful" 36C. She was great with children, always had a joke to put a smile on someone's face, listened with such care and concern, full of wonderful advice, was strong, a complete genius (she should have skipped four grades!), was a wonderful leader, and of course she always knew a sneak attack. Sadly though, Mary-Sue had a horrible, horrible past. When she was little her father's servants use to molest her, and once she was even raped. Her father paid little attention to her, her mother was a drunk, and she was heavily abused. But she didn't let that get her down, no sir. She used it to her advantage. That's where she got her love for being good. What a nice citizen. She would never hurt a fly, she started a drunk's clinic, and she loved to go help children. And give them presents and good affection. Everyone loved Mary-Sue. In fact, for a long time Dive and Duke use to fight over her. Mary- Sue got mad then, she told them, she wasn't their property. She stormed off and almost died in a car accident. Everyone realized she wasn't just a thing she was duck with feelings too. Dive and Duke took care of her, and stood by her side. Then Duke fell in love with some duck named Sammy, so Dive and Mary-Sue instantly started dating. Now they were in love, but since they were only sixteen not ready to marry.  
  
Anyways, they are all in the abandoned warehouse, fighting the evil monster. They were being beaten pretty badly.  
  
" I will kill all you ducks, now and forever!" Screamed the monster.  
  
" Never!" Duke screamed back, and went running, Mary-Sue grabbed his arm.  
  
" Are you crazy? Let him take me." Mary-Sue said. She was willing to die for everyone she loved.  
  
"Hah, you think love and concern will pull you through? Think again Dixie chick!" The monster screamed. Mary-Sue couldn't help it, she had to save them. So she went running around in a circle, soon everyone was doing it. As the rest of the ducks ran in circles (confusing the monster), Mary-Sue went behind him and shot him with her super powers. He disappeared.  
  
" Mary-Sue you did it!" They all screamed happily.  
  
" It was nothing." Mary-Sue said with a smile, and then she blew the smoke from her fingers away.  
  
" You're a caring girl, Mary-Sue." Wing said full of pride.  
  
" Totally Girl-power." Mal said and gave her Girl Power sign.  
  
" Excellent." Tonya said with her annoying stuffed nose sounding voice.  
  
" It's no problem, I'd do anything for you guys." Mary-Sue said. She looked at Duke.  
  
" Hey you totally kicked ass." Duke said, acting like the big macho guy he thinks he is.  
  
" Mary-Sue, I wish I had some good words for you. But I'm all out." Grin said, he smiled. Oh that big old Zen guy. Mary-Sue laughed, her perfect laugh.  
  
" Oh it's okay. I'm so glad you guys were there for me." Mary-Sue said, she smiled hugely then. "You know, I can't take all the credit. You guys did a lot too."  
  
" Oh but you did most." Wing said.  
  
" But it's not fair." Mary-Sue said. "Without you guys I would have died."  
  
" Hey you were pretty good there." Duke said. He smiled then. "Even for a pretty, petite girl."  
  
" I told you guys, I look all petite but I can kick some butt." Mary-Sue said with a smiled.  
  
" Oh Mary-Sue." Everyone chimed. That girl was so cute.  
  
" Hey I have an idea, let's go get some tacos!" Mary-Sue said. "Dive loves tacos."  
  
" Oh Mary-Sue." Dive said, and gave his wonderful girlfriend and hug. Mary-Sue was so perfect, always thinking of others first. And she always had wonderful ideas.that Mary-Sue.  
  
~~ Haha! That's the first chapter. Look for the next soon. AND YES I AM MAKING FUN OF ALL YOU MARY-SUE PRODUCERS. MARY-SUES SUCK! 


	2. Chapter Two

Wow! I got a review! YEAH I KICK ASS! WHOOOO! Anyways *ahem* yes, yes indeed. Mary-sues suck. I hate him! DOWN WITH MARY-SUES! DOWN WITH MARY- SUES! Well, anyways. Review, flame, review, flame. It's all good.!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN MIGHTY DUCKS, WHICH MAY OR MAY NOT BE A GOOD THING  
  
  
  
In the new and improved Taco Shoppe, the gang of ducks sat together, smiling. Life was grand, they beat the monster, and everyone was happy.  
  
" I'm so happy we beat that monster." Wing said, full of pride. He was the best leader for the group.  
  
"I think everyone is happy about it." Tonya said and pushed her glasses up with a snort.  
  
" Not everyone." Mary-Sue said with a serious face.  
  
" Huh?" Everyone chimed.  
  
" Well the monster isn't happy." Mary-Sue said. Everyone laughed.  
  
" You're too funny Mary-Sue." Mal said. "Hey let's go shopping later. You always get the best outfits."  
  
" Oh I do not." Mary-Sue said with a slight giggle.  
  
" You do too." Tonya said, once again she snorted. . "You can stop being so humble, you deserve to think about yourself and how great you are."  
  
" Nah, I don't think so." Mary-Sue said.  
  
" Totally Girlfriend, like think about yourself!" Mallory said and flipped her hair.  
  
" Yeah Honey, it's okay to think about yourself once in a while." Dive said.  
  
" You guys are the best." Mary-Sue said with a smile. Then she got serious. "But see, when I think about myself, I just remember the bad things that happened." Mary-Sue took a deep breath and started to cry, Dive and Duke hugged her. "And I don't like to do that, I-I-I like to think about others, and how I can help them."  
  
" And that's what makes you an excellent person Mary-Sue." Duke said. Only Mary-Sue could get Duke to show his soft side.  
  
" Yeah, and without you. We could be dead right now. You're a great person." Dive said.  
  
" Really?" She [Mary-Sue] asked.  
  
" Totally Girlfriend." Mal said, with her perky voice.  
  
" To my calculations." Tonya started. "Yes."  
  
"Oh Tonya." Mary-Sue said and gave her a hug. "You guys rock."  
  
" So do you." Everyone said.  
  
" To Mary-Sue." Wing said proposing a toast. Everyone clicked their soda glasses together, and Mary-Sue giggled.  
  
~~  
  
Later, Dive and Mary-Sue said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms. Dive wanted to share a room, but Mary-Sue said they were too young. That Mary-Sue, she knew for the best. Dive quietly got out of bed, and went on a walk.  
  
He needed time to think, time to think about everything. How perfect his life was, yet it felt like something was wrong? Hm, what was it? While he was on a walk he ran into someone.  
  
" Hey." The girl duck said.  
  
" Uh-hi." Dive said. "My name is Dive."  
  
" Oh, I'm Mary-Jane", the girl replied. Dive looked over Mary-Jane. Mary- Jane had boring brown hair with boring brown eyes. She was rather chubby, probably about 5'3", and 135 pounds. Her feathers were a normal color, and her beak was normal. She looked very normal. Her butt wasn't to die for, and her breasts weren't that big, probably about a size 34B.  
  
" Nice meeting you." Dive said, and continued on his way.  
  
" Wait, you want to go for a walk together?" Mary-Jane asked. Dive thought for a moment. Should he?  
  
" Sure." Dive said.  
  
The two walked around for about three hours, just getting to know each other. Mary-Jane was just your average joe. She was okay with little kids, she was funny, not dumb, yet not smart, just average. She had no special powers. Her hobbies included nothing. She had a normal background. Dive couldn't stop thinking about how Mary-Jane and Mary-Sue were so different. As the walk ended, Mary-Jane turned toward Dive.  
  
" So, do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" She asked.  
  
" Uh." Dive stuttered. What should he say?  
  
~~  
  
HAHAH! Will Dive say yes? Will he tell Mary-Sue about Mary-Jane? What will happen? Tune in soon, same story, same site, until next time my friends. May the force be with you while you flame my sorry ass. 


	3. Chapter Three

AHA! I am feeding you all subliminal evil messages.telling you to REBEL AGAINST THE MARY-SUES! CAUSE THE SUCK SO BAD! Wait, that wasn't really subliminal.damn. KALADAN! I heard her stories suck monkies! Pity! Mores the Pity! Oh yikes, I'm attacking other writers.. what have I become? Wow! An author on ff.net!  
  
DISCLAIMER- do you really think I'd own this show? I watch it with my dear friend once in a while.and usually fall asleep.. BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON? But when I do own the whole world.this show will go back to having new episodes.and will not have so many confusing things. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~~  
  
"So?" Mary Jane asked. "If you can't decide, I'm leaving." She said, she turned around and walked away kicking the stones.  
  
" No wait." Dive said. "We can go to the movies."  
  
" Cool." Mary Jane said. 'So tomorrow?"  
  
" Yeah." Dive said, he wished he could bite his lips. So he cracked his knuckles  
  
"Bye." Mary Jane said. She walked away. Dive sat there, what had he done? What was he going to do? Quietly he snuck home and snuck back into bed.  
  
The next morning, Mary Sue was out making breakfast for the ducks, usually Mallory made breakfast, but Mary Sue took the job for that day. She was a GREAT cook, wasn't she awesome?  
  
" Uh, you're doing that wrong." Mallory said, watching over Mary Sues shoulder.  
  
" Oh, no I'm not. Go sit." Mary Sue giggled.  
  
" Hey Mal, come here." Wing said. "Let's have Mary Sue try and make us a great breakfast."  
  
" Okay," Mal said. She twirled her hair with her finger, and went prancing to the table.  
  
" I can't wait to taste this." Tonya said, pushing her glasses up.  
  
"Err." Dive moaned, he was so tired.  
  
" Did someone go to bed late?" Duke teased.  
  
"Early to bed, early to wise, makes a man healthy and wise." Grin said, that guy was full of advice.  
  
"More like this," Mary Sue said turning around. "When one is sleepy, there is only one cure. The thing that means most to them." Mary Sue said. She carried over the French toast and then gave Dive a kiss. "Feel better?"  
  
" Yeah." Dive lied. He felt horrible; he did something wrong and bad (a/n, we're talking Disney here).  
  
" Here you go." Mary Sue said. She gave everyone two pieces.  
  
" Em, good  
  
Great  
  
Wonderful  
  
Wow, you should cook everyday," were the responses Mary Sue was getting.  
  
" Hey, Mallory taught me a lot." Mary Sue said. She gave Mallory a wink.  
  
" Hey, you don't have to give everyone else credit for what you have achieved." Duke said, he gave a loving smile.  
  
" There's the Duke I know." Mary Sue said.  
  
" You're the only one who can make him soft," Tonya laughed, while snorting.  
  
" You're perfect Mary Sue." Mallory said, happily.  
  
" Oh, I'm not." Mary Sue said. Dive looked at Mary Sue. Was he making a mistake?  
  
~~  
  
It's short again! Mah hah hah! I like holding you on the edge! Not that you care. Lol. Anyways, like before.. May the Force be with you, while you flame my sorry ass for writing such a disgraceful story on your Mighty Ducks section!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! MWAH HAH HAH! THAT'S WHAT GETTING A LIFE DOES.alright fuk you, I lie, I still have no life. Um. I wasn't making fun of your boobs! I'm just saying why the FUKLES do MARY-SUES always have great boobs? Lol! And I'm not frustrated with the Mary-Sues, I could care less, but I'm trying to save the sanity of MD fans who have to vomit everyday from the Mary Sues on this site!  
  
DISCLAIMER- Um.. I don't own mighty ducks, so go fuk a horse NO DON'T! DON'T TORTURE THE POOR ANIMAL! ANIMALS HAVE FEELINGS TOO DAMN IT!  
  
~~  
  
Dive sat down in a chair thinking very hard and solemn about what to do. It was very; very wrong to lie to Mary Sue after how nice she had been to him. What was a duck to do?  
  
" Something wrong Honey?" Mary Sue asked coming behind Dive.  
  
" No.no.I mean yes." Dive said.  
  
"Oh dear, what is it Sweetie?" Mary Sue asked full of concern. She hoped nothing was wrong with her love.  
  
" I have a confession." Dive said pouting.  
  
" What is it? You can tell me anything," Mary Sue said. The truth was, when you were around Mary Sue, you just tended to open up. She was a great listener, and always had the right answer. Which was why it was so hard to lie to her, because she always got the truth.  
  
" Last night I went on a walk, and met a girl named Mary Jane. She was really nice and asked me to go the movies with her tonight, I said yes." Dive shamefully admitted. "I'm sorry, I know it's wrong." (a/n.one word DISNEY)  
  
"It's okay." Mary Sue said with a sigh.  
  
" Really?" Dive asked flabbergasted.  
  
" Yes, I realize I'm just not right for you." Mary Sue said and looked away. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, making them look like a pool.  
  
" Sweetie, you're right for me. I just want to go out with her as a friend." Dive explained. "If it makes you feel better, you can drop me off and pick me up so you know I'm at the movies."  
  
" Really?" Mary Sue asked.  
  
" Yeah." Dive said and nodded.  
  
" Oh you're the best Divey!" Mary Sue said happily and threw her arms around Dive.  
  
" No, you are, not many girls would let their boyfriend out with another girl"  
  
" Well you have rights." Mary Sue laughed, Dive laughed too, he felt much better.  
  
Dive and Mary Jane had a great time at the movies. They laughed and talked and talked, and almost got kicked out of the movie theatre from throwing popcorn at each other! Oh how silly! Dive found himself attracted to Mary Jane somehow maybe it was her great apathy, maybe it was because he was going through a guy moment right then. *giggle giggle*  
  
"I think I might kiss you." Mary Jane admitted outside the movie theatre.  
  
" I don't think that would be a good idea." Dive said.  
  
" Oh shut up." Mary Jane laughed, she pulled Dive in and kissed him, he didn't pull away his nerves were excited, it was like adrenaline, his blood was pumping faster than before.  
  
" Dive!" Mary Sue screamed. Of course Mary Sue showed up to witness the tragedy of Dive kissing another girl.  
  
" Mary Sue!" Dive screamed back.  
  
" How could you do this?" Mary Sue cried.  
  
" She kissed me!" Dive protested.  
  
" And you kissed back!" Mary Sue cried. "I saw the whole thing. I'm LEAVING!"  
  
" No, you're too unstable to drive!" Dive shouted back, and with that Mary Sue went running back and left. Dive watched Mary Sue drive away swerving all over the road. He knew he had to do something before something serious happened to Mary Sue.  
  
~~  
  
HAHAH! How do u like those apples? FLAME ME! FLAME ME! I'M NOTHING BUT GOAT CHEESE! Hehehe. Poor Mary Sue and what she just saw! What's gonna happen? Tune in sometime soon (hopefully) to see what happens next. Until next time, may the force be with you as you eat peep pie and watch Might Ducks. 


	5. Chapter Five

BABUSHKA!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own Might Ducks, if I did Lily C wouldn't FUKIN (like those apples?) complain. Lol. jp  
  
~~  
  
" Dive where are you going?" Mary Jane cried.  
  
" I can't be with you, I love Mary Sue and I must find her soon!" Dive said.  
  
" So?" Mary Jane asked.  
  
" You're so evil!" Dive screamed and ran away. He went running as fast as his little duck legs could take him until he reached back to where ever the hell he lived.  
  
"Dive what happened?" Wing asked in his big brother protective tone.  
  
" Mary Sue ran away!" Dive cried out.  
  
She what?" Tonya asked and finally threw away the used tissue she had been studying.  
  
"Okay, okay, the date I was on kissed me, I didn't want to kiss her but she kissed me and Mary Sue saw!" Dive explained.  
  
" You are such a playa!" Mallory squealed.  
  
" No, I'm not!" Dive protested.  
  
" You did what?" Duke screamed. "You cheated on Mary Sue?"  
  
" No! I didn't!"  
  
" Yeah right! Come here you rat, let me show you what it takes to be a man! If you wont stand by Mary Sue, I'll make you stand by yourself!" Duke screamed and pounced on Dive.  
  
BAM  
  
EEEEEKKKK  
  
KAPLOOSH  
  
OOOW  
  
" Stop it!" Wing ordered in a bossy way and ripped the two off each other.  
  
" Let us stop with the hatred and find poor innocent Mary Sue." Grin said. He was meditating before that but people beating each other up isn't too peaceful.  
  
" You're so right. ooh you're smart!" giggled Mallory. Grin smiled shyly.  
  
" Let's go!" Wing said and all the ducks went running outside ready to take care of Mary Sue and find the poor girl.  
  
The gang split up, Duke Wing and Grin together, the two girls, and then Dive by himself.  
  
Dive walked along the lonely streets, tear drops falling one by one, and he couldn't help it. He missed Mary Sue just like he missed Tacos in the morning, but he couldn't get Mary Jane off his mind either.  
  
Sure Mary Sue was sweet, probably the sweetest thang he ever saw, but Mary Jane was just so plain and boring like a normal average duck.  
  
Dive's cell phone rang and he jumped.  
  
' DIVEY!" Mallory cried/screamed into the phone.  
  
" What?" Dive asked.  
  
" Mary Sue is in the hospital, come quick!" She cried and hung up.  
  
Even though Mallory hadn't told him what hospital she was in, he knew by that special instinct he had and went running for the hospital.  
  
"Where is she?" Dive asked running towards the group.  
  
" In ICU," Tonya snorted and let out a gargantuan amount of sobs.  
  
" Oh no!" Dive said. He went running past the doors into ICU no doctors or security stopped him, because this was a special case.  
  
" You must be Dive." A doctor said.  
  
" Yeah." Dive said, he wiped his eyes, he had to stay strong.  
  
" I'm afraid she's been in a terrible accident, she was doing the right thing when a tractor trailor hit her car." The doctor said. "There was massive internal bleeding she was in surgery right away."  
  
" Will she be okay?" Dive cried.  
  
"We don't know yet. She's in a coma and might never wake up again"  
  
" I have to see her." Dive said breaking down.  
  
" I'm afraid not, she's not in well state."  
  
" I have too!" Dive screamed. "I love her!"  
  
" Well for this, I guess we can let it go." The doctor said, he opened the door and let Dive in.  
  
Mary Sue looked terrible. She had all sorts of machines hooked up, bandages all over her light feathers. She was in  
  
" You look beautiful." Dive said to Mary Sue even though she was in a coma. He sat down next to her and held her hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I promise to never do something like this again, I swear Mary Sue, I'm so sorry. If you die, I don't know what I'll do, I love you."  
  
Mary Sue just laid there, Dive as sobbing now. He couldn't lose the love of his life.  
  
"Dive?" Mary Sue said quietly. She woke up from the coma! Dive's words of love brought her back.  
  
" Honey!" Dive said excited.  
  
" I love you too, but I'm so mad." Mary Sue said. She was very quiet and her voice was very hoarse.  
  
" I'm sorry." Dive apologized; she stroked the side of his face as if to be an acceptance to his apology.  
  
" Am I going to die?" Mary Sue asked.  
  
" I don't know." Dive said sadly.  
  
" If I die, who will make you breakfast? Who will take care of you?" Mary Sue asked very upset. Even in the worst-case scenario of herself she was thinking about others, what a little sweetheart.  
  
" Don't worry about me, you need to think about yourself." Dive scolded.  
  
" I love you." Mary Sue said quietly and closed her eyes. BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP her heart monitor thingamabob went off.  
  
Dive realized what happened, Mary Sue's heart rate just dropped very, very, very low.  
  
" NURSE! DOCTOR!" Dive screamed he looked at Mary Sue in frenzy. Her heart rate was dropping rapidly she was almost dead.  
  
~~  
  
Mwah hah hah. Have fun, not flaming my ass, I'm happy I got a flame! HAHAHAHA! Lol. Um, expect next chapter soon! May the force be with you.  
  
REVIEW REPLIES-  
  
Death Lord La- YUM AIR! It wasn't a car it was a moose spy! (is that right? Lol) Um. thanks! AND THANKS FOR MY FLAME, but I must put you on the flame wall! Lol. Later water cousin!  
  
shadowwolf75- Alright Shadowwolf, I will do!  
  
Dalva- Making fun of people's ideas are fun!  
  
Lily C- Making fun of my low intelligence level? I've never been quite humored; all right yes I have, one time this girl told me she was going to write an author-bashing fic about me, that's funny. But you made fun of! I'M TELLING YOUR MOM! Lol. Anyways, I never said I was a comedian, and I never shall. I'm glad over all you like the story, but you must loosen up. Fuk is a funny word, to me at least. I think I heard it in Austin Powers, not sure though. And I will make fun of swear words. I will make the "f- word" fuk, fukles, fukle, etc, because I am way to lazy to change this story to R rated. I won't treat words with respect because I'm pretty sure words don't have feelings. I do not think swearing makes me tougher, or anything like that, you are mistaking me for a twelve year old, spitting out his Dad's chewing tobacco, saying the words "c--t and pu--y". Please realize this. Anyways, I do not force it, when I write my little beginnings that is what I am thinking. I love flames and find them hilarious. Plus I love writing back to the author of the flame (such as I'm doing now) to prove I'm not a moron as you act like I am in the flame. So, I'll talk to you later. And.flame me and go eat some fuking goat cheese lol!  
  
FLAME WALL-  
  
"oh yeah...hold on a sec..........*FLAAAAAMMMME FLAAAAAMMMME* there's that flame you wanted. (I'll save her name because well, she's awesome, and that's a hilarious flame)"  
  
"Hmmmm..dear VillageIdiot, the MarySue business is funny. The insistance on flames and the language however have NOW reached the point of trying too hard. It looks forced, and that makes for BAD comedy. IF, however, you are indelably wedded to the idea that bad language makes you look older, tougher, more sophisticated, or whatever you are trying for: at least spell them correctly. Some of those words are more than a thousand years old. Treat them with respect, as in LUCK is NOT LUK, unless you are a complete moron, and never has been. Get the picture? Enough video-speak." - -Lily C 


	6. Last Chap that I screwed up to make u ma...

Last Chapter not that any of you care anyways  
  
DISCLAIMER- I've always pretty much hated Mighty Ducks. um. I only like Dive. and I don't own it, because I would never own such stupidity  
  
~~  
  
Well, it turns out Mary Sue made it through everything all right, and she was let out of the hospital.  
  
Mary Jane and Dive were in love but then realized it was lust. The lust wasn't because of looks; it was because they thought they could never have each other. Hm, there went their relationship down the toilet.  
  
Duke and his long time girlfriend, Samantha (I really don't care what her name was) had two children and they were hideous. One had a shrunken head and then other was so fat they couldn't fit it in the building. So, they get old and die like everyone else.  
  
Mallory went back to the military and then started making Disney movies about total moronic girls getting sent to boot camp and making some flair while they are there. She ends up working with some whiney blonde from a Disney channel show and they do a whole bunch of shows together.  
  
Tonya marries her computer and someone makes digital children that she loves deeply. Her children hate her and decide to blow her up; when they blow her up all that comes out is snot. Then some scientists realize snot is what makes a person smart, which is why in first grade the smart kids are called snotheads.  
  
Wing is taken to a Looney bin after he decided to lock himself in a closet to get away from Tonya's evil digital children.  
  
Here is what happened between Mary Sue and Dive-  
  
"Don't you love me anymore Dive?" Mary Sue asked.  
  
" No I hate you." Dive said plainly. "I'm in love with someone else."  
  
" Who?" Mary Sue gasped.  
  
" Grin." Dive said.  
  
Mary sue got hit by a truck later that day, and died. No one cared they all hated her anyways for being so perfect.  
  
Dive and Grin ended up spending the rest of their lives together, because they were really in love and didn't care what everyone else thought about their relationship. They loved each other and that's what really matters in a relationship.  
  
Not a Mary Sue saving the day and being perfect doing everything for you. Not loving a Mary Jane because she is SOOOOO imperfect.  
  
But loving someone for their perfections and their flaws and quirks. Because they are the person you can wake up to every morning, smell their skanky morning breath, kiss them, and say I love you.  
  
Which is why Dive and Grin are together. And that's the end of this dumass story!  
  
~~  
  
HAHAHAHA! Didn't see that did you?! nope  
  
Story is over because everyone hates it. Especially Lily C, who thinks I have bad comedy.  
  
Lily, I'm sorry about your mother. But I was joking, you must have taken it the wrong way, but I like to joke around a lot. Sorry!  
  
Everyone else, hope you liked it, even though I think you all hated it, my final words-  
  
FUK YOU 


End file.
